Dylan Daisuke
"Not all those who wonder are lost." 'First Name' Dylan 'Last Name' Daisuke 'IMVU Name' Impresssed 'Nicknames' .... No. 'Age' 29 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'5 'Weight' 125lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Personality' She is an alternative chick, she is a total tomboy and can be rough around the edges. She hates the word love, and when people say they love her she pushes them so far away they wouldnt be able to reach her again. She is the type of girl who burns dresses with heated glares and is typically a laid back person. She is independent and very street smart. A total badass who refuses to be told what to do. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' D1 'Relationship' Does her and her guitar count as a relationship?.. 'Occupation' Guitarist. 'Fighting Style' Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo & Kalarippayattu. Perks *'Enhanced Memory': Users can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, they can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a great deal of the details of their experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information they encounter, and they can remember it for longer without having to strain. Their memory is also more resilient against Memory Manipulation. *'Aim Dodging': The user can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow the user to avoid attacks that travel much faster than they do. 'Weapon of Choice' Her guitar has a scyth that comes out from the other side of it. Allies/Enemies N/A. 'Background' Ever since Dylan was a kid she was teased to death, of course because she was a girl and had a guy name. Not only that but she dressed like a boy and acted like one too. She had guitar lessons and was actually very talented, she was just as good at guitar as she was at singing. It was her hobby, she had a guitar named Lulu that her bestfriend had given to her for christmas. Her bestfriend livednext door. His was named Kris, they hung out everyday and did everything together. He stuck up for her when she was teased he was the only one there for her. She was in love with him. When they were 13 he asked if she'd like to move in with him when they got older, of course she agreed and loved the thought. She dreamed of it actually, she always brought up what they would put in their apartment and they'd get to hang out much more. When they got into high school Kris started to change and act weird. He was ignoring her and not hanging out with her anymore, it made her sick to her stomach when she waved to him like an idiot and he didn't even crack a smile. It seemed as he gew up and changed while Dylan was.. well she was Dylan. She didn't understand why Kris didn't want to hang out with her anymore, she was so hurt. One day she sucked up her fears and went to ask him why he was treating her like chopped liver. His response was "You need to act more like it girl, it's weird how you act like.. us." ... "You need to act more like a girl." It echoed in her head for weeks. She knew what had to be done for him to like her again. She had to "Act like a girl." So her mom took her shopping and changed her whole look, she even tried to be polite and "cute". He still ignored her. She was nothing to him, even if she tried she would never get to him. One day she was fed up, she stopped him in the hallway screaming at him and crying her eyes out. Her emotions were everywhere, she was hurt, confused, and desperate now. She decided enough was enough. She kissed him and said "I love you Kris." She had no idea what was going on in her mind, she couldn't believe she confessed to him, after 15 years of loving him. She felt relieved but as soon as she pulled away, hoping for a good response. Instead she got a "Wow, I thought you were a lesbian..." She was in shock. All these years? That's what he thought.. Maybe that's why he wouldnt give her a chance! Finally one day she caught his attention by accidentally falling over, he caught a glimpse of her underwear and came up to her. They began to talk as they walked to his house, things got steamy and he took her virginity. After that she assumed they were dating and tried to come up to him during school and talk to him. Then he began to get annoyed with her trying to talk to him all the time and he snapped. "LISTEN I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, BACK OFF." Dylan froze. He never told her he had a girlfriend. A Girl.Friend. She almost felt her heart crack into tiny pieces. So making love together meant nothing? He took advantage of the fact that he knew she loved him. That she'd do anything for him. First he thought she liked girls, then he used her to have sex, took her virginity and now he says he has a girlfriend? Standing there speechless and emabrrassed everyone was laughing at her. She ran out crying her eyes out. The next day in school his girlfriend found her on her way to lunch oobviously news spread qucikly about the kiss. You could only guess what happened next. She was beat up, called names and she was sent home early because she was severely hurt from being beat up by 5 girls. When she got home her mother couldn't believe her eyes, Dylan told her everything so she planned for them to move. Finally on moving day Kris ran outside to see what was going on. Just as they were leaving Dylan was in the moving van, Kris just watched while Dylan stuck her head out the van window. "By the way, I texted your girlfriend that you fucked me!" She'd yell out as they drove off sticking out the middle finger out the window. Those were her last words to her first love. She promised to never love again, if it was the last thing she'd do. When she finally settled into her new home she joined a band and focused on her guitar carreer. She stayed the same Dylan, she refuses to ever change like some people. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and wornek, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Windchimer94 (talk) 01:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC